Scars
by Loki-sama
Summary: After Dilandau recieves his scar he decides to take it out on someone he cares about...
1. Raven I

Scars...  
  
A/N:   
  
Loki-sama: Hello all, a little info about this story. It is set a few hours after Dilandau gets his scar. He isn't very happy and decides to take it out on Van's twin, Raven Knighthawk de Fanel. (note: I hope to have Raven's full story typed and uploaded soon, so be on the look out)  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* As much as I wish I did...I do not own Escaflowne and I never will....*sigh* Oh well....I do own Raven and so many Dilly pics that I'm in heaven. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[location: Dilandau's Throne Room]   
  
Dilandau growled softly as he sat on his throne watching his Dragon Slayers squirm. "Chesta!" He snapped making the young blonde jump. "Go get Raven and bring her here, Miguel wait here, the rest of you...OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The other slayers quickly exited the room behind Chesta as Miguel continued to kneel on the ground.  
  
After a few minutes the door opened and in walked a girl about 15 years old with long black hair held in a loose braid wearing a black halter top with silver studs, a long black silk skirt, a pair of black kung-fu shoes, and a silver chain tiara was hanging under her bangs, a ruby was dangling from said chain. "Dilandau-sama, you wanted to see me?" The girl questioned, kneeling in front of the silver-haired boys throne.  
  
A semi-insane smirk flitted across the pyro's pale face. "Raven-hime...Do you know what happened today?" Dilandau looked at the princess and waited for her reply, a simple shake of her head was the only answer. "Then, I guess I will tell you...Your twin was here... and do you see this?" Dilandau tapped a finger against his cheek causing the blood flow from his newest wound to start again. "Your twin did this to my BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!"  
  
Raven looked up hesitantly at the bleeding face of her Dilandau-sama..."Van....did that? To you...?" she asked the albino boy, angry that anyone would dare to harm Dilandau-sama's face...  
  
Dilandau nodded curtly. "Yes Raven-hime, your dear brother Van cut my face! And now for the reason I called you here. Stand up and come here." Raven hesitantly stood and walked towards Dilandau's throne. Realizing only three steps away that somthing was seriously wrong. Of course by this time it was too late and Dilandau stood and grabbed her wrist tightly.  
  
Raven instantly jerked her wrist away with not too much difficulty seeing as she had been in the same training program as twenty year old men since she was ten. Dilandau growled and smacked her across the cheek.  
  
"Miguel, grab her, keep her still!" Dilandau growled to his most loyal slayer. Miguel came up behind Raven and, after muttering a soft apology, tightly held her arms behind her back keeping her from moving at all. "Wonderful.." Dilandau purred into Raven's ear as he pulled her face close to his until they were inches apart. The teenage pyro then pulled a long dagger from his boot and held it in front of the princess' face so she could see it clearly. "Your twin caused me pain Raven-hime. So now, I will take it out on your beauty." Smirking rather insanely, Dilandau kissed the tip of the dagger's blade before laying gently on Raven's smooth, pale cheek so that it was just barely pressing into the skin. "So beautiful....I'm jealous, that's why I have to do this, I have to mar your beauty with an ugly cut like mine!" As he hissed these words at her he cut the blade deep into her skin and sliced downwards perfectly matching her cut to his own. With an insane gleam in his wine colored eyes Dilandau ran his gloved finger over the bleeding wound and sucked the blood from it. "You taste wonderful my dear."  
  
Raven hissed in pain and pulled away from Miguel's grip, breaking away from him and the daranged pyro. Pressing a hand to her bleeding cheek she ran out of the room and to her room, slamming the door before walking into her bathroom and pulling out the necessary medical supplies to bandage her cheek, a few tears rolled down her cheek, the salty liquid stinging her wound. "Dilandau-sama..." Hearing footsteps behind her Raven looked into the mirror and saw Dilandau's reflection behind her own.  
  
"Thinking about me Raven? Nice to know I'm loved." the concieted maniac said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven pushed him away.  
  
"Do not touch me Dilandau Albatou!" Raven growled before pushing said deranged teen away and walking out into her main room. Suddenly she found herself pushed against a wall with Dilandau's hands on either side of her head with his face only inches away. "Raven...I didn't come here to fight. I came here to say that I..." Raven pushed him away once more.  
  
" I don't care why you're here, just get out!" She glared at him and was promptly backhanded across the room by a leather gloved hand, a few moment later she was pulled up and once again pressed between Dilandau and the wall. "Fine...you've got me beat....what do you want? To slice up more of my face?"  
  
Dilandau looked at her with ,for the first time ever, a sane look on his face. "Raven..." he whispered brushing a hand across her unmarred cheek. "I wanted to tell you that I..."  
  
********  
  
Loki-sama: Bum Bum Bum! Oooo..Dilly's sooooooooooooo much fun! *clap clap* R & R please! Ja-bye-bye! 


	2. Do You Mean It?

Scars  
  
Loki-sama: YES! After such a long and probably annoying wait, I HAVE RETURNED WITH CHAPTER TWO!!!! WOOT!!! Chibi-Inu-Loki-chan: Loki-sama would like you all to know that: SHE OWNS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! NOTHING!! NOTHING I TELL YOU!! NOOOOOOOTHIIIIINGGGGGG!!...well.....except for Raven. Loki-sama: Sad but true.....-_-; oh well, onward! Takami: *hands out popcorn, soda, pocky, and Dilandau-kitty plushies*  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau leaned closer to Raven until only a few inches remained between their faces. "Raven, I...."  
  
~BANG, SLAM~  
  
The pyro was cut off suddenly as the door was flung open so hard that it broke. There in the doorway stood an extremely miffed looking cat girl with long brown hair. She was dressed in a simplwhite peasant blouse and loose black leather pants.  
  
The cat girl's long brown tail swished back and forth angrily as she glared at the still suprised Dilandau. "M-Majestica-" he was once again cut off, this time because Majestica pounced on him and tackled him to the hard floor.  
  
"Omae o Korosu." she growled pressing her claws into his throat. Raven simply stood against the wall watching. At that time, a cat man entered the room. He had sort blue hair and matching ears and tail. He ignored Majestica and Dilandau, and walked to Raven's side.  
  
"Ravy-chan? Are you alright?" He asked, a bit worried about his young friend. She nodded slowly.  
  
"Majestica-chan..." she began softly, "Let him up." The cat girl looked up and complied. Raven looked at Dilandau with a questioning look. "What were you going to say Dilandau-sama?" She asked.  
  
Dilandau stood and looked at Raven, then Majesica, and then the cat man. He turned his head away and 'hmph'ed. "Nothing, I was just...I mean...Forget it..." with a growl of frustration, he turned and stormed out the door and to his room.  
  
******  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Dilandau sat sulking on the edge of his bed a half empty bottle of wine held loosely in his gloved hand. "Kuso...." he muttered as he took a drink from the bottle. Hearing his door creak open, the silver-haired psychopath looked up and saw a girl leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"What do you want...Corbett...?" Dilandau asked quietly as he dropped the wine bottle to the floor. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a smirk on her face. She pushed away from the door frame and walked towards him.  
  
"Heard what happened today......" She told him. Before he could reply she was pointing at him and laughing loudly "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She snickered a bit more before getting control over herself.  
  
Dilandau had turned away, a miffed look on his pale face. "If you only came in here to laugh at me then get out!" He growled dangerously. Corbett rolled her eyes at his threat. They both knew it didn't worry her, she was one of the few that weren't in the least bit afraid the Dilandau. She walked so that she was in front of Dilandau, a serious expression on her face. The pyro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dilandau," She began. "I won't kill you this time." She stood and it appeared that she was going to leave the boy to brood. But she turned quickly and punched him in the face so hard that a bruise had already begun to form. " But if you ever hurt Raven EVER AGAIN, you'll wish you'd never heard the name Corbett Cortrick." She then turned and left the room quickly, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Dilandau brought a hand to his bruised cheek and winced a bit. Growling he ran a hand through his pale hair.  
  
~It's your own fault you know. You should never have done that to Raven.~  
  
The teen growled at the female voice in his head. "Shutup Celena." Celena's voice 'hmph'ed at him. "What?" He asked, getting impatient with all these women ganging up on him.  
  
~Why did you even do it!? Gods...What possessed you to slice her face open just because you were pissed at her twin. There was no reason to!~ His alter-ego shouted inside his head once more.  
  
"Would you stop shouting? You're giving me a headache!" he hissed. Finally Celena stopped talking and retreated back into his mind. He sat quietly, thinking. "Why did I do that to her...There wasn't a reason to do that, not one..."  
  
~You always hurt the ones you love...~ Celena's voice sighed wistfully as she returned. Dilandau was about to yell at her but what she had said made him stop.  
  
You always hurt...the ones...you love...?" He thought back to Raven's room, he hadn't been paying attention to anything he'd been doing, what had he been about to say to her....? Had he been about to...? Yes...he had....He did. He loved her, but what chance did he have to be with her now....none, because he'd hurt her.....  
  
~It's about time you realized how you feel. I've been telling you for two years, didn't anyone ever you to listen to the voices in your head?~ deciding that she'd bothered him enough the girl backed off.  
  
Dilandau stood and walked to his window, he opened it and looked up at the two moons. As he stared silently at the sky he felt something wet on his cheek. 'Rain..?' he thought to himself as he reached a hand up to his face 'No...' Dilandau lowered his hand and hung his head, letting tears fall to the window sill. "I'm sorry Raven...I'm so sorry...." he sobbed softly. "I love you....and I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Are you really....?" a voice asked from behind him. He turnequickly and saw the black haired draconian girl standing just inside the door. He stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"R-raven...?" he whispered, wiping a few remaining tears from his eyes. She stood there silently and looke him, her crimson eyes staring right into his own wine-colored orbs.  
  
"Are you really sorry....?" she asked again, the teenage pyro closed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply....  
  
***********  
  
Loki-sama: *blinku, blinku* Whoa...I din't realize I was making Dilly so OOC....oh well, I like him like this. So whatcha all think about it? R&R pleeze! But no flames, they make me cry. *teary eyes* Alright, for some last minute stuff: Arigato to my most beloved beta-bitch Ceari-chan, also Arigato to three of my marvelous buds for letting me borrow their characters. Majestica-owned and operated by Ceari-chan Leon (the cat man with the blue hair, ears, and tail)-property of Taylor- kun Corbett-Was created, but cannot be controlled by Gyni-chan. *bows to all readers and her friends* I'll try to get the next chappy done soon, Ja-bye bye minna!*walks off* Chibi-Inu-Loki-chan: *waves bye bye to everyone before she is dragged off by Takami, who is glomping a Dilandau-kitty* Loki-sama:*pops back in* Also, To explain the Dilly/Celena thing. Dilly thinks Celena's just one of those little voices, but he is aware that she's there. (obviously) and she will be appearing throughout the story, either giving advice, or annoying him. I couldn't leave Celena-chan out, she's too much fun, even if her coming back made Dilly disappear. Anyhoozles, thought I should clear that up. Ja-bye bye! *walks off again* 


	3. Momentary Happiness

Scars  
  
Loki-sama: And after *counts* three months I'm back! Woot!! *flashes V for victory* ^^ Miss me? *dodges thrown fruits, vegetables, and eggs* *growl/twitch/vein* Quit it Takami!!  
  
Takami: *snicker*  
  
Loki-sama: *growl, punt*  
  
Takami: *punted* Gahhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Loki-sama: *twitch* Now then, I am back with chapter three, hee ^^ Also, in this chap the story line of the show goes different, k? Well then, before my baka/husband comes back, Onward!  
  
***  
  
"Are you really sorry....?" she asked again, the teenage pyro closed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Raven...I am sorry...I want to say I don't know why I'm sorry, after all I hardly ever am, but I do know....I'm sorry because I....I love you and I don't want to hurt you..." The silver haired general looked away, actually fearing rejection from the black haired princess.  
  
Dilandau started as a soft hand touched his own scarred cheek gently, turning his head back so that the two were eye to eye. They stood for what seemed like hours, neither knowing what to do; until Raven closed her eyes and leaned foreward, pressing her lips against Dilandau's own in a soft kiss.  
  
The pyromaniac was shocked for only a second before he responded to the princess' kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Just as the two began taking the rating up a bit, the door slammed open and in the doorway stood Folken.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" the strategoes stormed into the room and grabbed the back of Dilandau's shirt with his metal arm and threw the boy back onto his bed.  
  
"A..ano..Onii-sama...we were only kissin--"  
  
"You were not 'only kissing'! There was tongue involved!" The spiky haired man growled, then the black haired draconian's somewhat famous temper flared up and she whacked her older brother on the back of the head.  
  
"How could you tell!? Come on you bakayaro, it was just one little passionate kiss!!"  
  
"Oh so now it's passionate!?"  
  
"What do you care!?"  
  
As the shouting got louder, Dilandau's current headache grew worse. But luckily he was saved be the arrival of one hyperactive ball of fuzz that commonly went by the name Koneko. The small blonde nekojin plowed into Folken as she ran in, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Dammit Koneko!!" The small teen grinned and continued to sit on the oldest fanel's chest.  
  
"Niao! Folken-sama, Dornkirk-sama wants to see you and Leon-kun about something!^^" With a grumble, Folken stood up, deposiying the neko on the ground as he did so, and left the room glaring at his sister and the pyro.  
  
"We'll finish this later. I promise you that."  
  
Koneko grinned as she watched the other two stick their tongues out at Folken in unison. "*snicker* Chesta-kun was right, you two are perfect for each other." The blonde stood and brushed herself off. "Well then, I'll leave you two alone." she shot a wink at Raven. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." and left.  
  
Raven smacked her forehead in annoyance at her friend's behavior and sat on the bed beside her pyromaniac. "Well, Koneko knows...and that means..."  
  
"Soon we'll be 'the couple' throughout Zaibach." Dilandau ran a hand through his silver locks and sighed in frustration, that is until he found himself on his back with Raven grinning down at him.  
  
"Luckily for us, Koneko'll make sure there are no interuptions. So I think we should take this time to......help me out here..."  
  
"Make out like we just got let out of prison?"  
  
"Exactly! ^^"  
  
***  
  
"Dornkirk-sama!You can't be serious!" Leon jumped up from his kneeling position on the metal floor and glared at the screen infront of him. Folken reached out and grabbed the back of the nekojin's long white coat.  
  
"Calm yourself Leon." The blue haired man stepped foreward and pushed the other man back. "I find I must agree with Leon, Dornkirk-sama. This does seem over extreme."  
  
"Extreme or not, you will obey my order. Is that understood?" The emporer's tone left no room for argument. Folken nodded slowly.  
  
"Understood." The screen blanked out and The two men were left in the darkness. Leon glared at Folken coldly.  
  
"You can't actually be serious about doing this to Raven-chan." the blue haired neko insisted, his protectiveness for the young draconian girl leaking out.  
  
Folken avoided the nekojin's gaze. "I have my orders and I will follow them. You're dismissed Leon, go do your part. I'll be waiting." The strategos started towards the door, only to be blocked by the man.  
  
"You cannot actually expect me to go along with this! I will not help you hurt Raven. Do you not even care about your younger sister?" Folken glared at the younger man.  
  
"Leon, while your loyalty to my sister impresses me, You will follow your orders Leon. Or I will send Adelphos to do it for you." Leon let out a growl but nodded reluctantly.  
  
" Understood..." With a hiss, the nekojin turned and left the room, Folken following after him and turning the opposite direction down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi giggled quietly as she watched Merle and Gaddess argue over the last piece of mango in the bowl at breakfast.But then halfway between Merle pouncing across the table aiming her claws at Allen's second's throat, and Gaddess biting Merle(1); a cold chill passed through the psychic and reality ceased to exist.  
  
Fog covered everything, Hitomi could barely see an inch infront of her. "Hello...? Is anybody here?"  
  
Suddenly the fog cleared and in front of Hitomi stood a young woman. She had long wavy black hair that hung to her waist, pale skin, and dark crimson eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop that was covered with small rips, black leather pants, and black kung fu shoes. She held out a hand towards Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi took a step foreward, closer to the girl. "W-who are you? What is it you want?" The girl turned and gestured to a scene in the distance.  
  
Van was in a heated swordfight with the silver haired boy, Dilandau. Both were gasping for breath, drenched in sweat and blood, and moving at half their normal speeds.  
  
Walking closer, Hitomi was soon side by side with the girl staring at the battle. "Is this what I'm here to see..?" She shook her head and reached out, grabbing Hitomi's hand and slashing down her palm, leaving a long bleeding gash. "What are you--?"  
  
An identicle gash was made on the girl's hand. Suddenly Van was standing with them, his arm hanging limply by his side,bleeding. With no warning the girl leapt foreward wrapping her sliced and uninjured hand around the king's throat. Hitomi was froze to the spot and was unable to do anything but watch the teen she loved die.  
  
As life finally left the young king's body, two snowy white feathered wings tinted black at the base and crimson at the tips burst out of the girl's back. Hitomi stared in shock as she watched the winged girl stroke Van's matted black hair, constantly looking at her mirror image's vacant crimson eyes.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi, wake up...are you okay?"  
  
The psychic opened her blurry green eyes and stared up at the worried faces of Allen Schezar and Van Fanel.  
  
"Van...? Allen...? What happened...?" Sitting up slowly, she noticed she was in Van's room, i n his bed.  
  
"Dunno," the often time stubborn king started, sitting next to her. "You just passed out at breakfast so we moved you in here. You okay?" Hitomi nodded slowly, deciding not to mention her vision just yet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, both of you. I'm a little tired now.. " Allen nodded and led Van out of the room, much to Van's dismay. After the two were gone, Hitomi let her smile drop and laid back against the pillows. 'That vision....so real....and that girl...who was she....? She looked just like Van....strange....'  
  
Finally she drifted into an uneasy sleep, the vision constantly knawing away at the corners of her brain.  
  
***  
  
Loki-sama: Soooo, whatcha think?  
  
Takami: I--  
  
Loki-sama: NOT YOU  
  
Takami: *pout*  
  
Chibi Inu Loki Chan (what? did ya think she was gone?): How long will Dilly and Rae stay happy? What exactly are Folken, Dornkirk, and the unwilling Leon up to? What does Hitomi's vision mean? Find out next time in CHAPTER 4!!  
  
(1): I couldn't resist, I was RPing once with a friend, he was Gaddess and I was Merle and we started fighting over breakfast so I had to add this. ^^  
  
Also, Koneko belongs to herself: *super glomps Koneko* ^^ 


	4. Silliness

Scars ~RANDOM POINTLESS DRIBBLE (and by dribble, we mean drool)~  
  
Takami: *looks at the title* Then why not just say Pointless drool?  
  
Loki-sama: *punch* Because "Dribble" sounds more fun. Got it? *threatening glare*  
  
Takami: H-hai...*cowers* Ano...Loki owns nothing...'cept for Raven  
  
Raven: *mutters angrily about being property*  
  
Chibi-Inu-Loki-Chan: Also, we need to say that this chap has NO POINT AT ALL in the story, it's just a way for us to get all this crap out of Loki's head so she can start on Chapter 4. This is just silliness, so have fun with it! ^^  
  
****  
  
[setting: Dilandau's throne room]  
  
*Dilandau is sitting on his throne looking grrr-y; on the floor infront of him are Chesta, Miguel, Dallet, Gatti, and Guimel.*  
  
Dilandau: *growl*  
  
Chesta: *playing with Corbett's orange kitty (a/n: anyone who can tell me who the cat is and what he's from gets...uh...bonus points and a guest appearance in one of my other stories or even Scars if I like ya enough! ^^) gives Miguel an evil grin*  
  
Dilandau: *snarl*  
  
Miguel: *hit in head by said orange kitty that Chesta just threw at him*  
  
Orange kitty: *hiss, runs off*  
  
Dilandau: *foam...*  
  
Dallet: *looking in a mirror* Yes Dallet, that's right. Ignore those baka fangirls, fanboys, puppies, stupid people, Miguel, and his bitch Chesta--  
  
Chesta: HEY!  
  
Dallet: You're so beautiful it's scary! *puts his hand to his cheek and blushes before giggling like a school girl*  
  
Miguel: Oh..oh now that's just sad...  
  
Dilandau: *at...*  
  
Guimel: *grinning maniacly as he draws rabid sheep on the floor with a crayon* Yes..go bob 1, bob 2, and all the other 198 bobs. Go forth and fulfill your sheepy missions!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*continues laughing*  
  
Chesta: *sweatdrops, looks for something to throw can't find anything so...*  
  
Guimel: *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-OW! *was hit upside the head by a U.F.C. (Takami: Unidentified Flying Chesta)  
  
Dilandau: *mouth* I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPIDITY ANY MORE!! WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!?!?  
  
*giggles come from behind the giant lion behind Dilly's throne*  
  
Dilandau: *turns slowly and there is a collective sweatdrop*  
  
*Everything gets a fluffy pink BG and a chibi Raven, chibi Corbett, chibi Majestica, chibi Koneko, and chibi Leon are playing on the lion*  
  
C.Raven: *has shed her armor, now wearing her white undershirt and leather pants, balancing bottles on her arms, two sake cups over her eyes* *squealing drunkenly* (Chibi-Inu-Loki-Sama: If you'd like to see what she's doing. Download 'Hotohori Funny Clips' on Kazaa or Imesh and it's what Tasuki's doing when he's drunk only uh...squealier... )  
  
C. Corbett: *riding the lion like a horse, sees Miguel, drools and glomps his head* MIGGY-KUN!!  
  
Miguel: .....(translation: omgomgomg geteroffgeteroffgeteroff!!)  
  
C. Majestica: *kneeling infront of a shrine to Allen while a pink neon arrow that says "traitor in making" is pointed at her by a chibi cupid dornkirk(a/n: Frightening, No?)*  
  
C. Koneko: *on Raven's shoulders with a crying fish in her mouth*  
  
C. Leon: *aggressively poking a bunny*  
  
Dilandau: *twitch* okay..first of all--  
  
C. Raven: DILLY!!! *glomps his head*  
  
Dilandau: ......(translation: shiiiiii-iiiite!!)  
  
C. Koneko: *maniacly tackles Chesta AND Gatti, before everone's favorite silver haired bishi from FF7 appears and drags her off on a leash muttering about disobedient kittys*  
  
Folken: *walks in* Oh Dilandau! I want to introduce you to your new Slu-I mean Dragon Slayer....um...*sees the chaos* well...I'll just uh...leave him here....*looks behind him* Could you uh...help him...*turns and leaves quickly*  
  
*A sexeh orange haired fanged bandit seishi comes in, sees all the chibi chaos and grins*  
  
Sexeh orange haired fanged bandit seishi: REKKA SHINEN! *the room is filled with fire*  
  
[two minutes later]  
  
*the room is extremely charred, Chesta is now chibi and sitting on a mushroom, charred and smoking. Miguel is still on fire, Corbett siiting on his lap, only slightly charred. Gatti has somehow avoided being cooked because he used THE POWER OF THE POSE (a/n: BIG inside joke about Gatti posing.) Dallet is still hitting on his mirror, only now he's medium well and narcississtic. Guimel completely avoided danger by using the 200 bobs as sheepy sheilds. Raven is soaking wet, a towel around her, sneezing, looking only a bit charred. Leon is charred all over, glaring at the bandit, holding an empty bucket that once held water before Raven was put out. Dilandau is glomping the bandit who looks more than a little uncomfortable.*  
  
Chesta: Please my magical hobbit godparents...come save me from these idiots...  
  
Merry and Pippin: *appear with wings, wands, and little crowns*  
  
Merry: I'm Merry!  
  
Pippin: And I'm Pippin!  
  
Both: And We're....MUSHROOMS!! *pounce on Chesta's head*  
  
Chesta: *screams*  
  
Miguel: Can someone...please...um..extinguish me...  
  
Corbett: *cuddle cuddle*  
  
Miguel: *twitch*  
  
Dallet: Wow Dallet...You are one HOT MAMA!  
  
*collective twitch*  
  
Raven: Arigato...Leon-kun...*sniff, sneeze* *buries self in towel*  
  
Leon: No problem Raven-chan. Really...*still glaring at the bandit*  
  
Bandit: I'm...um...Genrou...er...you can call me....um...Tasuki....uh..well....COULD YOU GET THE %$#@&@% OFF ME!?!?!!? I ALREADY HAFTA DEAL WITH THE NAUSEATING WAVES OF GAY OFF THE TRANSVESTITE!!  
  
Dilandau: *sparkly eyes* Are you my mommy??  
  
Tasuki: *pales* OH THAT IS IT I AM LEAVING!! &!%@@^$@^$!^~*@&(&@(@(@&(#@((#(*$&&#%^!%@!$#!%*runs off*  
  
Dilandau: *chases after* Mommmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!!  
  
And meanwhile, Gatti and Guimel, who had thought they had escaped, were horribly mauled by a bear in a trenchcoat.  
  
****  
  
Loki-sama: wow...*snicker*  
  
Takami: That was...  
  
Tasuki: HOW COULD YA DO THAT TA ME!?! YOU ^!#%@$!^$T!$%%...*trails off cursing*  
  
Loki-sama: I'm mean.....but more to the point, I'M ME! ^^V *-V for victory) Chap four should be out soon! Ja minna! 


	5. Announcement

Announcement

Okay Minna san,

I have some news, I will be continueing Scars, but I read back through it and found some major issues I had with it, so I'll be re doing it, If anyone liked it how it was, I'm sorry. But I just can't get back into it how I had it working, sorry for the trouble. But keep a look out for it to come back, k?


End file.
